Fan:Seamus Maitland
|age=14 (First Adventure) 15 (Network Battles) 17 (The Third World) 18 (Digitaclysm) 20 (Digitaclysm epilogue) |grade=8th (First Adventure) 9th (Network Battles) 11th (The Third World) 12th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Male |relatives=Seamus Maitland Sr. (father, deceased) Mary Maitland (mother, deceased) Nicholas Maitland (uncle) |nationality=American English/British (original) }} Seamus Maitland Jr. is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Seamus Jr. was born in 2001 to Seamus Sr. and Mary Maitland. Seamus spent his childhood in London, England and when he was 4 years old, he was the only person who was able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Tyrannomon. This led him eventually to be chosen as a member of the DigiDestined. When Seamus was 9 years old, his parents had a bad argument. This ended up in a violent conflict where both of them accidentally killed themselves. Seamus was traumatized by this event and decided to forsake all of his former life in London to start a new one in Los Angeles where his uncle Nicholas lived. He also started to act more mature than most of the people on his age did, and forsook the part "Jr." from his name. When his uncle was offered an international career, Seamus encouraged him to take it, promising to be able to take care of himself. Part of Seamus was still missing his old life, since he acted like a loner in America. He hanged out with Troy Dawkins and Jake Thacher only, because they asked him to. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Seamus becomes a DigiDestined. His school was visited by Kevin Harmon, but and he showed more interest on it than Troy, but less than Jake. He had already finished his schoolwork and had a time to hang out for a while with Jake and Seamus. But suddenly, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and one of the six Digivices that emerged through it was given to him. Later at home, he finds Tsunomon at his home and it knows his name. He informs Troy about this, while is informed himself about Troy and Jake having their Digimon with them as well. Later at night, they are alerted by Kuwagamon's Bio-Emergence and arrive there with Miyuki Koharuno, Kevin and his son Edmund. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Tsunomon Digivolving into Gabumon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. He was asked tomorrow to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office of Los Angeles with other four children, but the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Seamus was sent with Gabumon to the Dragon's Eye Lake in the File Island. In the Lake, Seamus and Gabumon explored the area while receiving message from Kevin Harmon about the origin of the Digimon and instructions of using the new uploaded mobile applications. They were attacked by Monochromon controlled by a Black Gear. Gabumon learned to Digivolve into Garurumon and freed Monochromon. Later, Troy sent a message where he explained how Frigimon had told that the island was ruled by an evil Digimon named Devimon. Seamus and Gabumon then used the DigiLocate application to locate Miyuki and Piyomon. They regrouped with Troy and Jake to save Edmund and Patamon from Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. After Kevin and Tentomon arrived to help them, they used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Seamus, Kevin and Leomon were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Andromon and Teddymon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Troy's group arrived to join them and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After the battle, the Streamix Corporation started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Seamus and his friends (excluding Edmund who was traumatized by his partner's death) were informed that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, the governments had still not fully accepted the DigiDestined as heroes. Unlike Troy, who initially disliked that, Seamus understood that the law enforcement and the military just didn't want stand and watch. He was also in the headquarters with the others to communicate with a Digital Agent named Benjamin for the first time. He received a Tag was told about Crests, artifacts needed for Digivolving the Partner Digimon into Ultimate Level. When a Shellmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, a mysterious person known as the DigiShadow De-Digivolved some of the other Partner Digimon into their lesser forms. And Yuggoth, a weapon developed by an organization named Webmasters, wounded them severely and destroyed Shellmon. Seamus was horrified but calm and was also trying to stop Troy for making any rash decisions. But Seamus' attempts failed and Greymon Dark Digivolved into SkullGreymon and went rampage. The rampage, however, didn't last long and soon SkullGreymon De-Digivolved into Koromon. After the incident, Seamus felt a conflict inside him about his opinion of Troy. He wasn't sure if he sympathized Troy or was it just pity. Seamus also started to question if he could trust his life in hands of anyone else than Gabumon, because of Troy's actions and Miyuki and Jake being almost unable to fight because of Yuggoth. Seamus and Gabumon joined Miyuki, Jake, Piyomon and Gomamon to find one of the new D-3 Digivices from Oklahoma City. The owner of that Digivice was revealed to be Daniel "Dan" Linwood, Troy's cousin. They also located an artifact that was later revealed to the Digimental of Courage which was guarded by local police. Seamus was a little awkward about Dan whose attitude was not far from Troy's, but tried act as calm as he could. They encountered the DigiShadow again, when the masked man tried to convince the law enforcement to trust the Webmasters and turn against the DigiDestined. During their chase of the DigiShadow, Seamus witnessed how Veemon, a Digimon destined to be Dan's partner, Armor Digivolved into a Digimon named Flamedramon, and uncovered the true identity of the DigiShadow: a student genius from Hong Kong named Wei Xueqi. Soon, Troy and Kevin arrived and informed them about Etemon, the evil Digimon who had used Dark Network to take control of the parts of the Internet unintenionally damaged by the Webmasters. After Kevin's brother Martin Harmon revealed himself internationally as the Director of the Webmasters and activated a new weapon named Shaggai, Etemon's forces took over and attacked Oklahoma City. Seamus stayed in the real world fighting alongside Jake. During the battle, Garurumon became wounded and unable to help. When Jake put his life in danger to save Seamus, Seamus finally started to understand what friendship was and managed to receive his Crest: the Crest of Courage. He then helped Garurumon to Digivolve into WereGarurumon. When a former slave fo Etemon named Nanomon sacrificed himself in attempt to destroy Etemon and the Dark Network, Seamus and the other DigiDestined faced Martin in Hong Kong where Etemon was revealed to have been survived and used the data stolen from the Webmasters to create Composition Digimon named Chimairamon. They were joined in the battle Wei Xueqi who was released from a brainwashing that turned him into the DigiShadow. With help of Veemon who Armor Digivolved into Magnamon with the Golden Digimental of Miracles, the DigiDestined destroyed Chimairamon. And the battle ended when WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon (Agumon's true Ultimate form) destroyed Etemon once and for all. After Martin Harmon and the other Webmasters around the world were arrested, Seamus and Troy found out that Miyuki and Kevin had received their Crests too. Seamus and the others were also happy that Edmund and Patamon had rejoined the DigiDestined. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Seamus and the other DigiDestined were fighting against Mammon and successfully defeated him. The next day, he sees the Dark Spires having appeared into the real world and is invited to the house in the Digital World where Benjamin and his colleague Gennai are hiding. Since Dark Spires have also appeared into Paris, Seamus is deeply worried about Uncle Nicholas who has gone to find information for his new article. After the attack of Vamdemon's forces, Seamus and the others decided to use the gate in Vamdemon's castle to travel to both the human world and the Dark Ocean. They meet a tortured Digimon named Tailmon who initially attacks the DigiDestined. Tailmon calms down and explains that she was just mad due to suffering she endured. Seamus joins the group that goes into the human world. He and Troy fight against Giromon and Valvemon in New York, before traveling into Paris to confront Vamdemon. Vamdemon is defeated by combined powers of all Partner Digimon in their Ultimate forms, but Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Gennai brought an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns. This gives Seamus' Digivice and Crest extra power to make Gabumon Warp Digivolve into MetalGarurumon. During the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Seamus was temporarily trapped into an illusion where he saw Uncle Nicholas killed as well as the bodies of his parents. But he and the others were brought back to their senses by Dan who was not affected by the illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin Harmon committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. This made Seamus and the others to forgive Martin's previous actions. At the end of the summer, before the international speech about the future given by Robert Harmon, they also attended Martin's funeral. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Seamus and the other DigiDestined met Chuumon, a small Digimon who informed about the existence of the Chaotic Masters and the cataclysmic events they had started in the Digital World. They were subsequently attacked and captured by them. FBI Agent Richard Gardner's sacrifice and Chuumon's help allowed them to escape. After the evacuation, the tensions began between the DigiDestined. Troy and Dan wanted immediately fight the Master again, but Seamus resisted and considered Troy selfish and irresponsible. Seamus was especially protective towards Miyuki, much to Troy's dismay. The tensions became even worse when Treemon tricked Seamus and MetalGarurumon to believe that Troy and WarGreymon needed to learn a lesson through fighting each other. While Seamus knew Treemon served the Chaotic Masters, he believed that Treemon had a point, since he didn't know why he was actually chosen to be a DigiDestined. The fight was finally interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. After Seamus woke up, she found out that he and Gabumon had been into Rio de Janeiro along with Jake and a South African DigiDestined named Nadia Coetzee as well as their Partner Digimon and Chuumon. Seamus sent through a DigiMessenger a message where he apologized and decided not to fight the Chaotic Masters he would feel himself being a true DigiDestined. When Seamus was alone with Gabumon, he told his Partner Digimon about his parents' death and why he had been such a loner before becoming a DigiDestined. While Troy had jealous of him getting Miyuki's attention, Seamus had been jealous of Troy for nderstanding the meaning of the Crests better. After Gabumon's encouraging words and remembering all that he has experienced, he fully understands the meaning of friendship and decides to join Jake and Nadia in the battle against Pinocchimon's forces who invaded the city. After killing the last of the Garbagemon, Seamus and MetalGarurumon challenged Pinocchimon to finally convince that Treemon's plan had completely failed. Despite Chuumon's death, the battle ended in victory when MetalGarurumon finally destroyed Pinocchimon. After the battle, Seamus' group decided to follow Leomon to meet other Digimon who rebelled against the Chaotic Masters. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 After Machinedramon's defeat, Seamus and the major DigiDestined met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles where Seamus was reunited with his uncle. Before leaving to confront Piemon, the last Chaotic Master, Troy and Seamus promised to be true friends to each other and Seamus also gained Troy's blessing for his relationship with Miyuki. Troy, Seamus, Dan and Wei witnessed their Partner Digimon to face against Piemon and were about to defeat their opponent until Piemon used new techniques to make almost every opponent powerless. Troy and the other were healed by HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form). But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolved the Partner Digimon and destroy their Digivices and Crests. Seamus and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. The power from every Digivice in the world also allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to DNA Digivolve into Omegamon and Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Seamus and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Seamus and Gabumon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to stay in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, Seamus was still living in Los Angeles and was a regulated member of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while continuing his college studies. He was summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Seamus was reunited with Gabumon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Seamus was not seen personally in the film, but he did send Gabumon, along with Agumon, Veemon and Wormmon to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper. Image of him was seen in the epilogue, mentioning how he had joined into the United Digital Activity Agency as an explorer and had married Miyuki. Trivia *Seamus is mostly based on Yamato "Matt" Ishida since he has Gabumon as his partner and his initial personality is acting loner and serious. But Seamus's past was made far more tragic than Matt's. *When the American counterpart for a DigiDestined partnered with Gabumon was planned for the film series, the idea was to have a name that include a letter "M" at least once. Because of the origins of first name "Seamus", the character was chosen not be born in America. Category:Fan Humans